


He Wonders

by sephonered



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Red Dragon - Fandom, Silence of the Lambs - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't about the clothes. It wasn't even about him. It was just that sometimes he wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done in response to this prompt on the Hannibal Kink Meme.
> 
> "Gen, or Any/Hannibal. Crossdressing"  
> \- You heard me. The good doctor in a fancy dress. Because of reasons.
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1443383
> 
> So, I saw this prompt and was struck dumb by how wildly OOC it was, by its very nature. So of course I took it as a personal challenge to make it seem perfectly reasonable.

It wasn't about the clothes. It wasn't even about him. It was just that sometimes he wondered.

His fingers thread through the hair falling about his face. The wig is sandy brown, just brushing his shoulders. The same shade as his hair, maybe a touch lighter in places, most of it secured in a loose bun at the base of his head.

The blouse is beautifully tailored, vintage, sheer; Allowing just a touch of the lace camisole to show through. The shoulder pads have been removed, and there is a slight gather at the top of the sleeve, which, while it doesn't soften the hard lines of his form, it does give them a synthetic quality; Contributes to the illusion that his broad shoulders are the result of cut rather than nature.  
From there it falls loose, diaphanous over the bulk of his arms, soft folds implying a bust line where only hard pectoral exist below.

Hannibal zips the brown pencil skirt, and fastens the wide belt a top it. The smooth pearl buttons are a nuisance, sliding through his fingers as he secures them in their closures along his throat. He sees his reflection, subtle, elegant, and it seems right.

The only make up he applies is blush, giving his grim pallor a lighter flush of youth. He slides on a pair of reading glasses, dark tortoise shell striking above his sharp cheekbones. They are oval like his fathers were, so often borrowed, resulting in giggles. They bring out his eyes, making them look less narrow, though nothing will make them seem less cold or less empty. He wonders if that might be okay though. 

People always told them they looked alike, the same eyes, the same sharp nose, the same smile. Seeing himself now he cannot imagine that same carefree grin on either of their faces, but perhaps that is alright too. Experience changes people, would have changed her.

He wonders sometimes, as he looks into the mirror, if things had gone differently, if Misha might have been a little like this woman staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: for those who were wondering, I had pictured the outfit he's wearing as something like this -
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.stylehive.com/bookmark/vintage-on-etsy-60s-vintage-blouse-and-tweed-skirt-dress-with-matching-jacket-ml-by-maxandchloevintage-655127


End file.
